Percy: A New Hero
by Twin - Tailed Callie xx
Summary: Join Percy as he prepares to save Sodor from a meglomaniac engine! The engine will stop at nothing, so when he takes our hero's girl, a desperate struggle to save Sodor ensues. Can Percy do it and reveal his love... or is it too late for the both of them?
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY: A NEW HERO **

****

**__**

**_My first fanfic. Please be nice - I worked my butt off on this. I hope you enjoy reading it. Uh.... sound ? Dialect ? Speech ? Okay, bye._**

* * *

Part 1

The sun was peeping through the fluffy, cotton clouds over Tidmouth Sheds. The shed was filled with the gentle sounds of sleeping engines. Some breathed, some snored and some sleep whistled. Some were already awake. But this morning, only Percy was awake.

The 0-4-0 Avonside/Hunslet saddle tank sighed happily. He wondered what he'd be doing that day.

'_Maybe I'll be delivering the mail_' he thought excitedly. '_Or I might be shunting trucks for the others, or delivering dirty old coal._' His thoughts were interrupted by the shed doors opening and the Drivers and Firemen coming in.

Percy quickly shut his eyes and tried to hide the smile on his face. He loved to trick his Driver and Fireman by pretending he was asleep. But usually, they saw through his tricks and jokes.

"Percy..." whispered his Driver, approaching his engine. He chuckled silently as he saw Percy trying to look asleep, but failing.

"Not today, you old silly," he chortled. He came up and ran a finger along Percy's cold boiler. Percy tried hard, but he couldn't stop himself from bursting into laughter. A twinkle appeared in his Driver's eyes as he traced his finger back along the cool, metal curves.

"Awww, Driver..." Percy calmed down slightly so that he could talk without giggling. "That's no way to wake an engine," he squealed cheekily, yet indignantly.

"It's the best way to wake cheeky saddle tanks who pretend they're asleep," laughed his Driver, who jumped up onto Percy's smoke box to make sure his funnel was clean. He soon sprang down, and strode to the cab to light Percy's fire.

Just then, Percy heard an engine yawning as its boiler was stoked. He looked to his right. "Hi, Thomas," he said cheerfully. The blue 0-6-0 E2 Class tank engine looked at his best friend. "Hello, Percy," he replied sleepily. "You okay?"

"I'm okay, Thomas. What about you?"

"Fine, fine. A little annoyed that I've been woken this early."

"But, don't you always need to be woken this early?"

Before Thomas could reply, there was a sharp piercing sound as Percy's whistle went off. Percy shut his eyes tight. His wheels wobbled and his dome rattled. The other engines gasped and groaned as they were rudely awakened. Percy's Driver gave him a thumbs-up. "Your whistle's all good, Percy," he called cheerily. All Percy could say was," Ow."

* * *

Soon after, The Fat Controller arrived to give the engines their jobs. It was all normal jobs, as usual, but the Fat Controller asked Percy to stay behind. James chortled. "He's probably going to get you for that accident with the jam tanker, Percy", the 2-6-0 Class 28 teased.

"Shut up, James," Percy groaned.

"What?! It's true!"

"Yeah, but I've told you time after time – it wasn't my fault."

"Was."

"Was not."

The Fat Controller interrupted them. "Come on, James, or you'll be late."

James sighed. "Yes sir," he muttered grudgingly. And he puffed sulkily away.

Percy was glad that James was gone, but he felt worried inside. A knot was bubbling uneasily in his boiler – a knot of anxiety that the Fat Controller really would get him for the time he accidentally ran a jam tanker into the back of Mavis because he couldn't see her. The BR Class 0-6-0 diesel had forgiven him and vice versa, but Percy was still worried. He wheeshed uneasily.

The Fat Controller looked at Percy, puzzled. He wondered why Percy was acting nervous. "Percy? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" he asked kindly. Percy was getting more worried now. "Well, Sir, I – I thought you were going to tell me off."

"Why?"

"For that accident with Mavis a few days ago."

"No, Percy. I won't do that. Let's leave that in the past now."

Percy was relieved. "So, Sir, why did you keep me behind?"

The Fat Controller smiled. "A slight change of jobs for you, Percy. You're to work in the Quarry today. With Mavis still being repaired..." Percy cringed. "... I'll need an engine there all the time until she returns. Toby and Caitlyn will be there too."

Percy was pleased. "Yes Sir," he peeped. His Driver opened the regulator smoothly, but Percy shot down the line out of the Yards.

* * *

Percy soon arrived at the Quarry. Toby was already there, shunting. The 0-6-0 J70 tram cheerfully rang his bell when he saw Percy. Percy whistled happily in reply. The two quickly set to work shunting the coal trucks around the Quarry. The two were busy all morning, pushing and pulling this way and that until the Quarry was tidy. Percy and Toby then queued up at the water tower for a drink. '_Boy, will I be glad when Mavis returns!_' thought Percy. Just then, the two engines heard a whistle. It sounded twice, loud and clear.

"Who is that?" wondered Toby.

"I don't know – I hope it's Caitlyn", said Percy.

The owner of the whistle came chuntering cheerily around the corner. It was a 0-6-0 'Jinty' Class tank engine. Her purple paint and yellow stripes shone brightly in the sun. She stopped and whistled at Percy and Toby, clearly happy to see them. "Hello, you two," she called.

"Hello, Caitlyn!" replied Toby, ringing his bell. Percy just smiled. He was always a little nervous near Caitlyn. He admired her a lot.

Ever since she arrived on Sodor, Percy had held a deep respect for Caitlyn. He wanted to be just like her. He really liked her and so did everyone else, but Percy could've very easily liked her the most. As steam twisted freely through his spokes and twirled round his wheels, Percy sighed. He dreamt that he and Caitlyn were puffing along the Main Line. The sun was setting and a thick blanket of fog covered the line. As their lamps guided their way home, Percy and Caitlyn Just stared at each other, smiling. Caitlyn could see that Percy was blushing an extremely deep red, but she too was sporting a very gorgeous looking pink. '_Percy..._' she whispered. Percy listened intently. '_Percy..._' she murmured again. Percy stared at her with eager eyes. '_Percy..._'

"PERCY!!"

"Ahhh!" Percy's eyes popped open. He wasn't on the foggy line, he was at the Quarry. And Caitlyn wasn't talking to him. Toby was. Percy blinked quickly a couple of times. As he came back to reality, Toby spoke again. "Percy. I think your tank is full now..." He wheeshed and steam hissed through his sideplates. Percy chuckled nervously. "Oh, sorry, Toby." He puffed uneasily away and left a content Toby to fill up at the tower.

Percy happily parked himself next to Caitlyn. Caitlyn smiled. It warmed her lots to see Percy. "Are you okay, then, Percy?" she asked.

"Sure," Percy replied.

Caitlyn chuckled a little. Her quiet chuckles gradually turned into giggles. Percy was confused. "Caitlyn? Why are you laughing?"

Caitlyn calmed a little. "I'm sorry, Percy. You're covered in quarry dust."

Percy had been so happy to see Caitlyn he hadn't realized he was filthy. He looked down at his buffers; - they had a thin line of dust on them. He could feel settled dust on his boiler, running board and cab roof. Percy felt very embarrassed. He sighed sadly.

Caitlyn could see Percy was upset. She wheeshed to get his attention. She smiled and winked at him. "Sorry, Percy. I wasn't laughing AT you, honest. I'd never do that. I was just chuckling because..." Caitlyn trailed off. Percy waited. "Yes?" he asked. Caitlyn shut her eyes and wheeshed again.

"Nothing, nothing."

"No, what? What were you going to say?"

"It's fine. Never mind."

"Aw, come on."

"Nah, it's okay."

Percy sighed. His frustration cleared and he smiled at Caitlyn. He then realized he was still dirty. He wanted to go to the washdown – he wanted to be clean when he came back. Especially since Caitlyn was to work with him that afternoon. He told Caitlyn where he was going.

"I'll be back soon," he called as he set off.

"'Kay," replied Caitlyn. "See you later." She watched the small tank engine hurry away. '_Y'know, he's actually pretty cute_,' the Jinty chuckled.

* * *

At the washdown, Percy was soon being cleaned and scrubbed. He giggled as water vaporised the dust from his green paint. Packs of bubbles ran down his boiler and piled in heaps on the side of the tracks. A few collected on his front buffer beam and some were settling on his nose.

Just then, James rushed in. His eyes were wide as they darted comically from side to side. He didn't even look dirty. Percy was puzzled. "James? What are you doing here?"

"Hiding. She's gonna get me." James then heard a whistle. "Shoot!" He ran round and hid behind Percy.

"James! What are you - "

"Shh!"

"But, James – "

"Shh!"

"Ja-"

"Shh!"

Percy frowned.

"Quiet. Don't tell Emily I'm here."

"You two playing 'Kiss-chasing' again?"

"Yes. Now shush!"

No sooner had James shut his mouth, an emerald Stirling Single chuffed in. She had a cheeky look on her face. She then saw Percy and smiled.

"Hi, Percy." Her heavy Glaswegian accent sounded melodic. '_No wonder James likes her,_' thought Percy.

"Hi, Emily," he replied.

"Say, Percy, my mate, you ain't seen James anywhere, have you?"

Percy was about to say yes, but remembered that James was hiding. He hastily stopped himself. "Err, no. No I haven't." He could feel James' buffers go cold behind him. Both engines held their breath and waited for Emily's reaction.

Emily sighed disappointedly at first, but she then caught a peek behind Percy's bunker. A red tender with then number '5' painted on it was quivering in anticipation. She was about to burst out laughing at Percy's attempted cover-up but the proposed laughter came out as a titter. Emily swiftly cleared her smoke box.

"Oh," she said. "Okay then, Percy. I guess I'll go and look for my red hunk somewhere else..." She sounded very innocent – enough to fool both James and Percy. Her pistons hissed into life and turned her huge drive wheels along the line and supposedly out of the washdown. Percy and James sighed with relief. "Thank God," they sighed together, though Percy said "Oh, gosh."

Just then, Percy heard a loud scream and managed to catch a glimpse of a very playful Emily dragging a screeching James out the washdown. The screaming was soon silenced by the sound of intense smooching and kissing. Percy looked away, screwed his eyes shut, let his tongue flop out his mouth and pretended to throw up. '_Yeuch_,' he thought.

* * *

He was soon clean and puffing back to the quarry. When he arrived, Toby had left and Caitlyn was busy shunting. Percy quickly joined her. The two shunted in silence and didn't notice each other until they were done.

"Oh, Percy!"

"Caitlyn!"

"Sorry, I didn't see you there!"

"It's okay."

Caitlyn stared absent-mindedly up to the sky. Percy looked at Caitlyn, his eyes scanning the curves and corners of her frame. Each second that went by, little Percy couldn't take his eyes off her and he also couldn't ignore a growing passion in his boiler. The more he looked at her, the more he... well, he didn't know. Percy was just infatuated with her. Caitlyn suddenly cast her eyes on Percy, who quickly averted his gaze, before red shaded his face.

"_She's just – just... I – I think I'm in love with her."_

* * *

_**Well, there ya go. The introduction of my Thomas OC, and a couple I think is just gorgeous. If only my OC were in the actual show. Oh, well. Sorry if you think I make Percy look babyish, but I view him like that. lol. Be ready for more though, cos this aint half of what's gonna happen ! XD Okay, uh... laters, lil' peoples ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, folks! Sorry that part two has taken so long - lack of inspiration, enthusiasm and... um... yeah. But you have those things to blame for this part being so late to upload. IMO, I don't think it's as good as part one but that's up to you lot out there to decide, eh ? Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

Caitlyn stared at the sky for a while, letting her eyes trail the wisps of pink and orange that lingered in the evening sun. She then realized it was getting late and she and Percy had to head back.

"Hey, Percy, we should be heading back to Tidmouth now."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. Let's go."

The two tank engines made their way along the main line back to Tidmouth. Percy kept hoping that that mystic fog would swirl around his and Caitlyn's wheels, just like in his dream. He swiped his gaze at Caitlyn to see if any colour had enhanced her beauty. But the 'Jinty's cheeks remained untouched. Percy sighed downheartedly. Would his dream ever come true... and would he ever have the will to confess?

The friends arrived just in time as the Fat Controller was about to make an announcement. Next to him stood a black Thompson Class B1 tender engine, with the numbers 214495 on its tender. His face was hardened, lined with stubble on his chin and completed with deep brown eyes. Steam drifted from his cylinders into the evening air.

"Ah, Caitlyn and Percy. Glad you could make it. Now then, everyone, I'd like you to meet Tyler. He's a new engine I picked up recently to help out with all the shunting work lately. Please make him feel welcome."

Everyone whistled kindly at Tyler. "Welcome to Sodor!" they called.

Percy was smiling broadly but his gleeful cherub face became concerned when he saw Caitlyn's – it was hard and unforgiving, her eyes staring uncomfortably at Tyler, like he were to cause trouble.

"Caitlyn?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, Percy. I just don't know about this guy. He doesn't seem right."

"You're usually real friendly. Why so suspicious?"

"I don't know. There's just – just something... something that doesn't quite wash with me."

Percy couldn't get what Caitlyn meant. Every engine that arrived on Sodor was usually a good engine. He also didn't know why the engine had six numbers on his tender – engines always had five, didn't they? Maybe Caitlyn was right. Maybe Percy ought to be aware of Tyler.

Caitlyn was having similar thoughts. She felt a growing wariness in her boiler she couldn't ignore. She scanned Tyler's frame. Black, dirty paint, lined with a little rust. Faded white numbers on a stark-looking tender. Yep, something was definitely up with this guy and she didn't like it.

"Say hi!"

The two engines were distracted by James calling to them. He and the others looked at the two, expecting them to follow and set an example. Caitlyn and Percy stared blankly. They were received by confused, expectant or stern eyes. Percy cleared his smokebox.

"Erm... hello, Tyler."

Caitlyn said nothing. She just stared. That uncomfortable feeling was stronger than ever – like someone had driven a nail into her boiler. Deeper and deeper.

"Caitlyn."

Gordon's authoritative-sounding voice broke Caitlyn's mind. She glanced at him. His eyes were hard. He wheeshed and cleared his smokebox. Caitlyn sighed.

"Hello, Tyler," she said. She tried to sound friendly but it was hard for her to keep the acidity from seething into her voice.

"Hello, everyone." Tyler's power of speech, to Caitlyn, sounded deviant and troublesome; the tone was thick with a 'rough and tumble, don't care for anyone' attitude, the slickness sent her insides shivering. Yep, she really didn't like the look, sound or presence of this guy.

"Next morning, you, Caitlyn, shall be taking a freight train of timber to the Mainland," instructed the Fat Controller. Caitlyn was glad to have something to keep her mind off Tyler next day.

"Yes, sir."

"And Tyler shall go with you; the train's pretty heavy," finished the Fat Controller.

"God dammit," the 'Jinty' cursed under her breath. That was the last thing she'd wanted to hear. But she'd think about that next day...

The sun illuminated the early sky, casting long, dart-like shadows across the yards. The gentle, sweet tweeting of birds' morning song was drowned by steam and an engine's pistons hissing.

Caitlyn yawned grumpily. She hated early mornings. She hated this one especially, since she'd been told to work with Tyler. _What's with that guy?_, she thought._ Something is bothering me about him as bad as a three week boilerache. Even that may not compare to him! Ugh. _Then, as she pulled up at the tower to take on water, Tyler puffed up to her. He smiled a rusty, evil looking smirk.

"Good morning, miss – miss... What did you say your name was?"

Caitlyn just had to shiver at that slick voice. She felt like throwing up on that hunk of scrap metal. Tyler was definitely up to no good. She was sure of it.

"Caitlyn," she snapped bluntly. "Train all shunted?"

"Of course."

Caitlyn's driver flicked her tank lid shut and hopped off her tank to go to the cab. But before he could climb the footplate, Tyler began to charge up behind. Caitlyn's driver cried out and ran for cover.

"What the-?" Suddenly, Caitlyn was hit from behind and thrown forward by the momentum - straight towards the turntable well! She screamed as her wheels flew off the rails and her buffer beam crunched and bent inward on impact.

Caitlyn heard nauseating guffaws and whoops behind her.

"Bwa-ha -haaaaaaaa! Your Controller is so wrong – you're just a useless piece of worthless scrap. Ha! And I don't need help from some silly baby tank engine, either! Later," and Tyler bumped onto the train and pulled out of the yards in a flash.

"Grr, come back, you BASTARD!"

But Caitlyn's insult went unheard. She rolled her eyes and let out a hot sigh. She then gasped and groaned in agony – her front buffer beam was badly bent in and crumpled like a piece of kitchen foil. _Great, _she thought. _I never thought I'd start my day like this! _Caitlyn heard a voice calling to her – Oliver.

"You okay, Caitlyn? What happened – Whoa!" The 0-4-2 14XX sceptically surveyed the situation. "Well, seems history is willing to repeat itself!"

"Oliver? Shush your mush."

"Well, what happened?"

"What do you bloody think, huh? I'm sitting in a turntable well with bent in buffers. Maybe that'll give you an idea!"

"Okay, calm down! Sheesh..." and Oliver went to get help. A few minutes later, Thomas had shunted the breakdown train into place and he and Percy were watching carefully as the crane lifted Caitlyn out the turntable well.

"Who on earth did this, Caitlyn?"

"Guess who."

"Diesel?"

"He was sent away two months ago."

"Dennis?"

"He's a lazy, good-for-nothing tuna can."

"Tuna can? That's a new one."

Caitlyn frowned. "Thomas, just – no."

Thomas looked down at his buffers, then back at the hovering 'Jinty'. He knew this was no time to joke around. Percy sighed and looked up at Caitlyn. A twinge of sympathy struck his heart; Caitlyn's front was all bent in and her face was creased with pain as she was lowered gently down. As the wincing engine's wheels touched the rails, the Fat Controller arrived in, much to Caitlyn's hatred, Tyler.

The tank engine nearly popped with rage.

"Tyler, you are – so – frickin'- DEAD! What the HELL was that all about? It's not like I did anything to you! It's not like I said anything wrong and all of a sudden, you go crumpling me like a crisp packet! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL, HUH?"

Tyler smiled smugly. "Whatever are you talking about, my dear Caitlyn?"

"Don't play the 'stuff my brain in a pillowcase' game – I know what you did! You deliberately pushed me into that well, didn't you?"

Thomas and Percy were horrified and stared on in disbelief. Tyler blinked and gave Caitlyn a perplexed frown. "I did what?"

Caitlyn growled, red veins colouring her blazing eyes. "You heard me! I know you did that, you evil piece of –"

"Caitlyn, stop! What on earth do you think you're playing at? Hmm?"

Caitlyn let out a hot sigh and the steam hissed from her pistons carried, in Percy's mind, enough mean heat to melt a good half on Antarctica and the Arctic. His heart skipped a beat and he shivered. Caitlyn tried to calm herself before she spoke.

"Sir, my temper right now is thanks to Tyler. I firmly believe that he pushed me into the turntable well on purpose and, with all due respect, Sir, he should be dealt with."

The Fat Controller was not impressed. "Tyler?"

Tyler looked innocent. "Well, Sir, I honestly don't believe that what Caitlyn says is true as I wasn't even in the yard at the time of the event."

"Of course you were, hand-it-all! You unconvincing pile of iron!"

"Caitlyn, I won't tolerate anymore. That's quite enough from you, I dare say."

"But, Sir – "

"No, Caitlyn. Maybe your driver forgot to set your brakes properly."

"Sir! You know my driver wouldn't ever do that! He's better than that! He –"

"SILENCE! Honestly, Caitlyn, you sometimes forget to show respect to others don't you?"

Caitlyn was silent, staring down at her badly mangled buffer beam. Usually, the Fat Controller sided with her most of the time or understood her side of any story at the very least, but now, she felt betrayed. Spurred on, deceived and dumped.

"Don't you?"

Caitlyn looked up, staring defeat in the face. All the fire and rage had gone, replaced by hate and guilt. "I'm sorry, Sir," she murmured.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"That's better. I don't expect such negativity from a highly trusted member of my Railway like you. I don't accept it from any engine and behaviour like this is always followed up. So, it won't, and I mean, WON'T happen again, then, Caitlyn. Yes?"

"Yes, Sir".

"And to a new engine too! Good God! Right then, Percy, take Caitlyn to the Repair Yards, then off to the Quarry with you, please."

"Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir."

Whilst the Fat Controller then gave Thomas and Tyler their orders, Percy buffered up behind Caitlyn and pushed her out of the Yards. For while, silence curtained any conversation between them; Percy was too stunned and Caitlyn was too angry. At last, Percy broke the tense air of silence.

"Caitlyn?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"Did Tyler really...?"

"Oh, Percy, you do believe me, don't you ?"

Percy was taken aback. "Caitlyn, you nitwit, I'm one of your best friends, of course I do!"

Caitlyn was surprised by Percy's loyalty. "Really?"

"Look, there's no way that any of the tank engines that work or have worked as pilot could cause such damage to your buffer beam and no-one would even suggest trying to:- we all respect and like you too much to," Percy frowned.

"Whoa. Hehe, well, well, well, that's quite a piece of common sense from you, there, Percy."

"Nah, I'm not as stupid as some take credit for."

Caitlyn smiled softly and a sense of security and loyalty grew in her heart, extinguishing the uncomfortable rage and offence. No matter what sort of jam she was in, she knew now that she'd always have a special someone behind her back. One little, courageous soul that'd never leave her. Percy was that soul. He was always going to be there; he'd never let her down. As she let this feeling swell and flow through her, Caitlyn stared up at the dazzling blue sky, letting thoughts related to this cross her mind.

"_Wow. Seems like I never realized how much little Percy wants to be there for me. It's like he never wants any harm to come to me and that if I'm hurt, he wants to draw it all away from me into him. Don't think I've ever had the fortune to experience this level of loyalty and friendship before."_

Caitlyn sighed happily and stared at a faraway turn, surrounded by trees and open air.

"_Yep. Nothing like. Hehe. Hey, hang on a minute! What if... what if Percy's loyal enough so that he thinks of me more than a... Caitlyn, slow down a second. One single coal-dustin' second! You and Percy are friends and friends only! Or... are we? Yes, of course we are! We're just friends, just friends. Besides what does he see in me that others don't? Nothing special at the most. I'm just a 'Plain Jane', me. I'm not flashy, I'm not extraordinary at anything or any of that malarkey. I'm just Caitlyn, Percy's mate and no more. Or... or am I? Does he...? I-if so, then... why?"_

Well, well, well, a bit goes on here, doesn't it ? We meet Tyler, the antagonist, Caitlyn loses her temper (YIKES !) and she also starts to think about her friendship with Percy - could it be something more ? And what'll happen, now that Tyler's around ? Only one way to find out, I suppose. Keep reading ! XD But yeah, keep your eyes peeled for part 3 as that will be on it's way shortly ! Laters ! :) PS - If anyone can work out the code on Tyler's tender, I'll give them a virtual cookie. ^^ And the Oliver gag was thanks to trainlover658 on YT. Thanks, babe ! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. Relativley short chapter, I'm afraid.¬¬ Short but, IMO, deadly. You'll see why...

* * *

Percy and Toby had quite a rough day at the Quarry that day. Percy had told Toby all about the incident between Caitlyn and Tyler and he was very upset and indignant. It had taken a while for Toby to calm little Percy down and the trucks thought it was a good chance to pour salt into the wound by being naughty. More than once, Percy nearly lost patience.

One time, the trucks had put on their brakes while Percy was trying to shunt them under the hopper. They giggled and laughed as Percy struggled.

"Na, na, na, na, na! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

"Grr! Get a blinking move on!"

"We would. Seems you can't move us."

Percy wheeshed loudly with fury. "Ooh, you piles off—"

He was cut off by a great cloud of steam blowing in his face. Percy gasped and coughed vociferously. "Ah! What the-?"

"Percy! Percy, quieten down a little."

Toby was wheeshing at Percy, hooshing loudly as steam billowed from his cowcatchers and sideplates. He wasn't annoyed with Percy's temper; he just wanted the saddle tank to simmer down. Percy was surprised and annoyed – even more than ever.

"Please, Percy. Come on."

"Toby? What on earth was that about?"

"Percy, I know you're upset, but please try not to let this get to you."

"Toby, are you off the bell insane? It's Caitlyn, for heaven's sake! I believe everything Caitlyn said and I'm not about to let her down! Tyler comes near her again, I'll – I'll –" Percy sighed. "Caitlyn's my best friend after Thomas – I'd do anything for her. I'd die for her, I'd be scrapped for her if she wanted, I'd - It's like you don't care. Nobody understands that – well, I..."

Toby was shocked. "Of course I care. You're not the only one concerned for Caitlyn. She's a very good friend to all of us and we all hope that she'll return soon. Meanwhile, I also think that -" Toby paused as he saw Percy look disappointedly away, as if he wanted to tell Toby something but couldn't.

Toby frowned, studying Percy carefully.

"Percy? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Percy sighed sadly and then stared angrily at the trucks. Toby understood what Percy meant.

"Okay, then. I'll be waiting if you want. But you shunt those rascals into place first." Toby then turned his attention to the trucks. "Behave you, or you'll have trouble!"

The shunters took off the trucks' brakes and Percy filled and shunted them into place without trouble.

About an hour or so later, when Toby and Percy were queuing up for water, Toby brought up what Percy was talking about earlier.

"Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you want to tell me something earlier?"

Percy went quiet. Could he trust anyone with his secret? He was sure; he'd thought over his feelings towards Caitlyn for the last few days, so he was definitely sure. He loved her. She was like colour was to a rainbow, grass to a field, roses to a rose bush. She meant everything to him. If anything bad happened to her, he'd be shattered. Heartbroken, nothing, dead inside. With those feelings confirmed to him, he then thought of telling Toby. But, was it a good idea? Percy had known Toby for quite a while now, but it all depended on whether he trusted the J70 enough to spill the beans. Did he? Or not?

"Percy?"

Percy looked helplessly at Toby, who'd moved forward to let him fill up with water. Percy didn't even notice his driver moving him into place and jump out the cab. He was too preoccupied with other things – like whether to confess his love for Caitlyn to anyone. Even a good friend. Would he...?

Sighing downheartedly, and consumed by guilt and blame, Percy looked away. Toby sighed and both fell into a long, uncomfortable silence, save the water gushing into Percy's tank.

Toby looked at his friend; this wasn't Percy. The Percy he knew was always willing to share what was bothering him and was chatty and cheery. This was different. A silent Percy, who didn't tell what was wrong? This startled Toby deeply.

Percy felt terrible. He wanted to tell someone, anyone whom he trusted but something was stopping him. Fear? Embarrassment? Guilt? Apprehension? He didn't know. But he felt if he didn't tell at least one engine, he'd crumble into a depressed wreck. But this feeling was totally conquered by a sense of fear, guilt and oodles more emotions, though he couldn't work out what. Little Percy felt he was locked in a pitch black room, watching forcefully and powerlessly as his emotions put on a puppet show before his eyes. And there was no intermission.

* * *

See ? If I scared any of you, I'm sorry. . I think I packed more emotion and thought into this chapter than the amounts of beef you could cram into a beefburger. XD But yeah, like the previous chapters, hope you enjoyed it - even if it does get a little scary at the end. O_e; Oh, BTW, reviews and comments are really helpfull, guys. After all, 'tis me first story, yeah? X3


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, guys. I'm now on a sort of on a race to get this done before I go back to school on 6th September, but I will try not to rush it. I also think the story is starting to lose the magic I originally wrote it with. But, please, please, please with cherries and Swiss cream on top, keep reading. I don't want to upload all my first story for nothing. Also, there's a little more action in this one and a very sharp twist. Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

Percy and Toby returned home in silence, both moved emotionally beyond words. Chilling gusts of uncomfortable breeze blew across the line, shivering their wheels as they rolled slowly along. After a while, Percy hesitantly broke the uneasy silence.

"T-Toby?"

"Yes, Percy?"

Percy took a shaky breath. His heart skipped a beat at the sound – the breath was rattling and shallow. Like that of a sick baby. It sent rivers of uncertainty through him.

"I'm... err, sorry about earlier. At the Quarry."

Toby chuckled. "That's alright, Percy. I understand. It is hard to go through these things sometimes, but as long as we have friends around us, everything works out okay in the end."

Percy smiled weakly. "Thanks, Toby."

"And Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Remember: you can tell me anything. Okay?" Toby paused, then grinned. "It helps sometimes," he added with a wink.

Percy giggled quietly. He felt a little better now. Like the broken pieces were fitting back together.

The two soon arrived at Tidmouth. Percy's self-control would be sorely tested now.

"Ah-ha! I wondered when you'd join the show."

Tyler stood complacently on the turntable, smirking that trademark smirk of his. Percy's fury quickly escalated. He hissed warningly. The others looked at him apprehensively.

"Easy, Percy..." whispered Thomas and Toby smoothly in unison, trying softly but firmly to calm the raging saddle tank.

Percy didn't bother to conceal the sourness in his voice. "What do you want, Tyler?"

Tyler chuckled sinisterly. "Well, rather unfortunately for me, that little purple kettle ain't too badly damaged. Shame, I was hoping to get her good."

"So... you DID push her into the turntable well?" Gordon was outraged.

"Thought an engine like you would be smarter than that," sneered Tyler evilly.

"Why you little..." Emily growled.

"Shut it, whore," snapped Tyler huskily.

Emily's eyes widened in shock and she gasped.

"Back off of Emily!" burst out James, furious at what Tyler just called his girlfriend. "Don't you DARE say anything to her!"

Tyler just sniffed. Now that he'd admitted he'd damaged Caitlyn, he didn't care what he said. Arrogance and malevolence rushed through him. Steam billowed harshly from his his pistons.

"Any more unfortunate news for you to report then?" asked Thomas sardonically.

Percy waited, temper and trepidation building tensely inside. If it wasn't for the fright of what the B1 may do to him, he would have launched himself at Tyler with out another thought.

Tyler leered at the engines. His conceited grin made them all sick to the smokeboxes.

"I don't think so – oh! Wait a minute, yeah, as a matter of fact I do. Hehe. You lot are on you're last wheels."

"Tell us something we haven't heard over and over," muttered Henry under his breath.

"Shut your box, hypochondriac! Now then, as it turns out, your fat man has put me on duty at the – 'ahem' - repair yards. And your precious puffball's just been started on being repaired. Careful or you'll know... personally." And with that, Tyler slid away, growling threateningly.

The engines were left concerned and baffled. The yard was silent. What had Tyler meant? Was he going to hurt Caitlyn again? If so, one engine knew that he'd be there when and if something happened.

Percy narrowed his eyes, a small rumbling capable of being heard from his smokebox. Now, it was Percy's to carry the mean heat. And plenty of it.

"Ooh, what nerve that Tyler has!" thundered Gordon. "To admit that he hurt our old girl... like he doesn't give a care in the world."

"Too right," agreed James fervently. "He needs to learn manners... especially to a girl!" he added, looking sympathetically towards a highly offended Emily.

"Well, one things for sure," stated Thomas plainly. "We all need to be real careful at the moment. Who knows what could happen."

But Percy wasn't listening. His mind was whirring frantically.

'_Tyler's working at the repair yards? Uh-oh, we all really are in trouble now!_ _And Caitlyn's only just beginning to be fixed. Things are not looking good. What if – oh no! W-what if Tyler got his dirty buffers on Caitlyn? Then Thomas' statement really would have a point. O-Oh, what if Caitlyn gets hurt because of him? What if she...'_

This and similar thoughts raced through Percy's head all night. They sent his psyche into frenzy, gradually panicking him to sleep. What if something really did happen to her? To his love? One thing was crystal-clear to him; Percy knew he'd never be the same again.

Mean while, in the Repair Yard shed, Caitlyn was parked in a derelict siding. The men could save her front but her buffers were beyond help and thrown into the smelting pit. The 'Jinty' could feel its searing heat blistering the paint on her bunker. Crimson red light illuminated the chains, which hung like eagle talons from above, the bare, rusted walls, where desperate screams had since bounced from them into deaf ears and other, unknown engines, with their wild eyes shooting round for a petrified scan of the surroundings, their battered frames , scratched paint and dented boilers were caught in the hellish glare.

She glanced round uncertainly. '_Good God, I hate this place. The sooner_ _I'm fixed, the sooner I can leave and the sooner I can leave the better. Well, at least no sparks are flying. Christ, you can never tell when those things fly out and get you. Oh, man- hey. Who's that?'_

"Well, well, my dear sweet heart... hehe.. LET'S GO!"

Steam poured out from behind Caitlyn, clouding her in soot and dust. The 'Jinty' tried hard, but with her fire out and no steam or Driver, she couldn't stop herself being moved. What the hell was happening? Her mind raced and her heart pounded fearfully. Even the sounds of manic cackling and whooshing steam were no match for her screams.

"What-? No, no wait! AAAAAAAAHHHHH! SOMEONE HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEE, PLEEEEEEEEEAAASE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Heeyie! Something's happened, now! This is not ideal for Percy and co.! Some slick piece of junk has got their hands on poor Caitlyn - but who? And what do they want? Only one way to find out - read on! Please, please, please with Swiss cream and a cherry on top?...

NOTE: When Gordon says 'old girl', he's referring to Caitlyn. He respects her very much in this story, so that's why he'll use the term 'old girl' towards her. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hey up, folks! Part 5 has landed and, IMO, this marks a real turning point in the story. You'll soon see why. Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

Three weeks had passed. Work and life had continued as per normal on Sodor. Things had run to time, and barely any accidents had occurred. But there had been no sign of Tyler. He wasn't at the repair yards; Tidmouth yards or delivering heavy freight trains to where they needed to be. No-one had seen him since that night he'd made his threat. But since no-one understood what he meant, they didn't take much notice of it.

Percy, meanwhile, was excited. Caitlyn was due to come home very soon. He couldn't wait to see her again and be with her and Toby back at the Quarry. It'd be good for her to come home happy and newly rebuilt. He could hardly shake off his excitement all day. It seemed like all the negative emotions he'd felt just a short while earlier and vanished and all the positivity and cheerfulness was flooding back.

At the end of the day, Percy shunted the last grumbling truck into place. He hadn't taken any notice of their complaining and whining; he was too keyed up about Caitlyn. When he'd filled up with coal at the Coaling Plant, he'd hurry to the Repair Yards and escort her home. He just couldn't remain calm. No matter how hard he tried.

"Percy, slow down, you'll have yourself and accident if you're not careful," chortled Toby for the umpteenth time that day.

"Hehe, sorry Toby. I'm just – "

"Percy, watch it!"

Percy didn't realize he was sitting under the chute; he'd shunted the truck too far! He glanced up quickly. But it was too late to move now – stone and quarry dust cascaded everywhere, getting Percy filthy.

"Stop the chute!" barked Toby loudly.

The workman controlling the stone chute yanked the chain controlling a square sheet of titanium inside the chute. The flow thinned out then stopped. Dust was everywhere, and a small mound settled on top of Percy's tank.

"Whoops," mumbled Percy meekly. "Sorry, Toby."

"Hehe, never mind Percy, it happens sometimes. Tell you what, I'll finish the shunting; you go clean yourself up and meet Caitlyn. Go on."

"Oh, Toby, are you sure? I don't want to -"

"Yes – it won't take me that long to do. Don't worry about me, Percy. Now go on, off with you, go on."

Percy beamed at Toby and hurried away. The tram engine watched him leave and a tiny twinkle lit his wise eyes and spread a small grin across his face. '_Yes,' _thought Toby. '_Our Percy certainly has changed. He's more like himself now. Ah, well, trucks to shunt, must get on,"_ and Toby chuffed to the waiting trucks.

"Easy, Percy, slow down." Percy's driver leaned out the cab and called to his engine as they rushed down the line. Somehow, the faster Percy went, the slower the journey and the more impatient he got to see his friend again.

Percy gave an embarrassed giggle. "Sorry, Driver. I just can't wait to see Caitlyn again – it's been too long."

"Even so..."

When Percy was clean and had refilled with coal, he made his way to the repair yards. As he entered the shed, a full blast of hot air welcomed him warmly, followed by an abrupt shower of sparks. '_Good old smelters greeting for you,'_ thought Percy dryly. He parked himself in a siding and waited for her to chuff into view. He saw 'Arry, Bert, Molly and Arthur there, but not Caitlyn. Just then, Rosie puffed in, hauling a flatbed of steel girders. She wheeshed and looked slightly flushed.

"Hello, Percy," she panted.

"Hello, Rosie. Why are you hauling those girders? A bit heavy, aren't they?"

"Yes. Phew! The Fat Controller... told me to deliver them... here because... one of the machines has... come off its mountings... or something like that," wheezed Rosie, gasping for air. "Are you here to... to be repaired?"

Percy chuckled. "No, no, Rosie. I'm here to take Caitlyn home."

"Why? What happened to her?"

"Oh, silly Tyler pushed her into the turntable well. Did a really good job making us all uptight and angry."

"Oh! He sounds like a very nasty character to me."

"You don't know him... till you meet him," Percy muttered darkly, remembering. Rosie shivered. She was alarmed to witness this side of the little green engine.

Percy quickly smiled. "Never mind. Don't worry, Rosie, as long as you don't meet him, you're okay."

"Um... okay then, Percy." Rosie smiled worriedly and struggled away, wheels squealing as she slowly pulled out of sight.

Percy smiled sympathetically as Rosie left, then carried on scanning the smelting shed for Caitlyn. There was still no sign of her. Percy was confused. Surely she was finished and home by now? Right? As the minutes crept by, joy morphed into worry. Where was she? Percy became concerned as he hurriedly searched the shed. Then, he heard a gritty voice.

"Hello, lil' green piggy in the middle. Long time, no see."

Percy gasped. 'Arry chortled in delight, grinning as he blissfully watched Percy give the reaction he wanted. Percy frowned.

"'Arry," he said, blandly acknowledging the diesel's presence. The diesel shunter sniggered.

"Why are you here then?"

"None of your business, now, is it?"

"Any business here is my business. Now why are you here, eh?"

"If you must know, I'm here to take Caitlyn home."

"She ain't here."

Percy stopped. He looked slowly at 'Arry. He tried to sound calm. "What?"

"Your Caitlyn ain't here."

"You're lying."

"She ain't here."

Percy frowned again. 'Arry was lying. He had to be. He just had to be lying.

"You're lying," Percy repeated.

"I may be many things, including a liar, but I ain't lying this time round. Serious."

Percy glowered at 'Arry, but all he met was an open stare. A plain, honest, but horrifyingly open stare. Percy's hopes crashed. She wasn't there? Caitlyn wasn't there? Why? She just had to be. Trying to be brave, Percy tried again.

"'Arry, tell me you're lying."

"Hmph. I wish I was."

"When did you last see her?"

"Erm..." 'Arry thought. "Three weeks ago. Roughly. I dunno. Puffball was there one night, next, gone."

Percy puffed slowly away. This wasn't true. It just wasn't. Was 'Arry deliberately trying to spoil things for him, or was he actually telling the truth? Percy couldn't tell which. But he guessed that, by the shunter's stare, that 'Arry was making an effort. As Percy wandered aimlessly into the Yards, he noticed Toby.

"Toby, Toby! Toby!"

"Percy?"

The little green engine sputtered and rushed what had happened.

"'Arry – C-Caitlyn! N-not there! She – and h-he –"

"Whoa, slow down, youngster," interrupted Toby. "Calm yourself, calm yourself. Now, what happened?"

Percy did his best to try and stay calm as he explained but he found it very difficult to contain himself completely. Toby listened hard; sometimes, Percy was talking so fast his story was incomprehensible and the tram had to tell him to slow down.

"My, my..." Toby whispered when Percy had finished.

"Toby, what do I do? W-with Caitlyn gone, I... I..." Percy trailed off, unable to speak.

Toby was silent. For once, he couldn't help Percy. And he hated that gutless feeling, boring a hole into his heart. And a draft rushed through.

"Toby?"

The tram looked slowly at Percy, helpless defeat clouding his eyes. Percy gulped. Toby couldn't help? Of course Toby could help him. He had to be able to.

"Please..."

Toby had never seen Percy look so crushed. And it shattered him to not help his friend. He looked away dejectedly and gave a soft, guilty sigh of apology.

Hot tears stung Percy's eyes but he hurried away to the shed before Toby could notice. Caitlyn was gone? No way. This wasn't happening. No way. Caitlyn couldn't have gone. But Percy knew, deep down, that 'Arry was right. He had been telling the truth. And this truth wrenched his soul and squeezed it until it hurt. Caitlyn, his love, the only thing in his life worth caring for, was gone.

* * *

*whistles* Whoa, what a shocker, huh ? Caitlyn's gone, vanished into thin air, like my paycheck. ^^' And Toby can't help ? Holy shoot. Things really are in a pickle for poor Percy now. His girl is gone, kidnapped by a rusty tuna can on wheels and his mate can't help him. Not the way I'd imagine my day, but it's not me we're writing about here, is it ? Stay tuned for Part 6, on the way soon. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Yo, yo, yo and hey, hey, hey! Here's Part 6 ! 8D I also looked at the reviews on this ; thank you all for your kind words to keep me spurred on. ^^ And now, for your pleasure, is Part 6 of 'Percy: A New Hero'. ^^

* * *

Just then, James puffed haughtily in. He'd had a good day and was feeling proud and very sure of himself. Until he saw Toby. The red engine was instantly concerned.

"Toby? Are you okay? What's happened?"

Toby looked up. "Oh. Hello, James. I feel so idiotic because I can't help Percy."

James was stunned. "Why?"

"Poor Percy's upset because he went to pick up Caitlyn but she wasn't there. She's disappeared. He wanted me to help, but I don't know what to do, unfortunately."

James was silent. '_Whoa, things are NOT looking good here,"_ he thought glumly. He looked towards the shed; he saw Percy, sobbing quietly. Now, James may not have liked Percy that much but he was still worried for him. Trying to put on a brave, friendly smile, James puffed over to Percy.

"Percy?"

The tank engine looked up. When he saw it was James, Percy looked away and snorted in contempt. "Go away, James."

James was offended. Usually, he would've retaliated, but Percy was upset so James shrugged it off. He wheeshed gently at the green engine.

"Please, Percy. I want to help."

"No you don't. You just want to rub it in that Caitlyn's gone."

James responded calmly. "Percy, don't say that. I really want to help you. We may not – "James paused, wondering hurriedly how to word this sentence. " – Erm... agree on certain things, but I still want to help. I'm worried."

Percy looked warily at James, considering. He looked James straight in the eye, his own spilling with salty tears of bitter, gloomy confusion. He was met by a helpful, concerned smile on an engine he hated but who wanted to help him. Hesitantly, he began to think that James really did want to help him.

Suddenly, there was the frantic sound of pistons pounding. Toby, James and Percy watched interestedly as Emily thundered in and screeched to a halt. She looked very alarmed.

"Everybody! Everybody! Everyone, listen! I got news for all of you!"

Everyone paid close attention; they all wondered what Emily could be so distressed over.

"Right, I was coming home and – and you won't believe who I ran into – Tyler!"

Everyone stared, aghast. Percy immediately launched into interrogating Emily.

"Tyler? Where is he? Has he got Caitlyn? Has he hurt her? What has he done to her? He better not have touched her!"

"Percy, quiet," demanded Toby firmly. All three were hushed as they waited for Emily to continue.

The Stirling Single looked hard at everybody. She spoke with a slight tremor in her voice, but no-one knew what kind of tremor it was: fear, worry, tension, who knew?

"He's got her. He told me to tell you all that he'll 'give her back safe if we comply', as he put it."

"'Comply'? Comply with what, exactly?" James didn't want to seethe in front of Emily, but he couldn't help it.

"He didn't say. He just came out of nowhere and said that. Who knows what that maniac wants?" she added, derisively.

"Where was he when you were returning?" asked Toby.

Poor Emily felt like she was being cross-examined, but she tried patiently to answer before she lost her self-control.

"Well, I was running through the Forest when he pulled up along side me, so he's got to be around there somewhere, I'll bet," she replied.

"Right, we need to figure something out here – and quickly," assumed Toby promptly, taking charge of the situation.

Then there was a cheery 'peep peep' of an engine's whistle and Thomas came chuntering happily round the corner, although as soon as the tense atmosphere hit him, his mood was soon dampened and possibly extinguished.

"What's going on?" he asked tentatively.

Toby and Emily quickly explained what had happened and when they were done, Thomas was knocked for six and deeply troubled.

"Well, what can we do?"

All was quiet. For once, no bright ideas came from anyone; they were all too stunned by the events Emily had told them. The air was heavy and electric with an eerie sound of nothing. Tyler had Caitlyn. He was somewhere in the forest. And if they didn't 'comply' with what he wanted..? What would he do? No-one dared think of that.

At last, James spoke, albeit undecidedly. "We need to find her and bring her back."

Everyone stared in disbelief. Was James barking or was an idea culminating between the group of engines?

"James...?" queried Toby.

"No, Toby, Emily, Thomas and Percy, I'm not barking mad. I'm being serious here. One of us needs to go and find her."

"But who?" enquired Emily shakily.

"I think it needs to be someone who's loyal to Caitlyn, someone she trusts, the best of the best, always there for her through thick and thin," suggested Thomas.

"I agree," added Toby.

Then, it clicked. Of course! The perfect engine was sitting right there and they didn't know it. But could he...? He was Caitlyn's best friend but... would he trust himself enough? Could he?

"W-what is it? Why are you all looking at me?" Percy was baffled. Suddenly, he understood. And freaked out.

"M-me? You want m-me to go find Caitlyn? Why me? I'm not that special! I'm not brave, I'm not strong, I'm not fierce, I'm not – "

"You're her best friend, Percy. You trust her. And she trusts you. That's all that matters."

"B-but Thomas, I – "

"But nothing, young Percy. She believes in you. She needs you. And if you don't bring her home, you'll never be the same," reasoned Toby.

Percy sighed. He really wanted Caitlyn home. He really did. With her friends. With him. But he couldn't. He didn't trust himself. He didn't trust his heart...

"But... but..." Percy was out of reasons to argue with. He couldn't argue much more. He'd come to a realization. He was the only engine that had a slight chance of helping Caitlyn. But...

"But what?" prompted Emily?

"I – I – I – I'm scared," squeaked Percy lamely, ashamed of himself. "Tyler's bigger than me. A – and stronger. Who knows what he could do?"

Everyone sighed. They understood that poor Percy was frightened, of course. Tyler was a big and scary engine, they all knew that too. But he had to do this. For Caitlyn's sake.

"Sometimes, Percy, we have to puff out of our comfort zone, to do things that must be done. And it is scary for us, but we must trust ourselves to do it," explained Toby gently.

"Yes," agreed Thomas. "When I first started running my branch line, Percy, I was scared. A little bit. But I did a good job because I was able to trust myself. And that's what counts."

"Aye. Back at Glasgow, I heard the engines say, 'Trust is the building block of everything'. That's what I was brought up on and I'm not letting that slide. For anyone. We can live however the hell we want but being able to trust yourself and others is key to anything and everything," said Emily.

James said nothing; he thought the other three had done a fine job; especially Emily and didn't want to wreck it with a silly or irrelevant comment. He smiled at the Stirling Single and blew her a kiss on wheeshed steam.

Emily stared at James, turning slightly pink before smiling back and winking.

Percy gazed blindly at all of them, starstruck by their wise words. Even Thomas, who was a little older than him, had come out with something profound. And all of their pieces had inspired little Percy. He now knew he had to go out his comfort zone to get Caitlyn, he knew he'd probably done things just as scary before and he needed his sense of trust to be strong. Eyes glittering with happiness, Percy sniffed and stared at all of his friends, a relived, sad, yet happy grin on his face.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice alight and cracking with optimism. "Thank you all so much."

"Bring her home for us, little guy," smiled James. "Or you're in trouble," he added playfully. Percy laughed nervously.

"Go get our mate, tiger," encouraged Emily.

"Do us proud, Percy. Do us proud," cheered Toby.

Percy gave a determined beam. His tears had dried up, taking his fears with them, leaving hope, courage and resolve to swell up and take him over.

"I will find Caitlyn. I will find, I will get rid of Tyler and I WILL bring my lo – no, friend home," he declared strongly, nearly saying 'love' not 'friend.' But he didn't care. His willpower was too strong for him to be embarrassed.

"That's the spirit!" called Thomas, blowing a loud 'peep peep' on his whistle. James and Emily whistled too. Toby joined in too, ringing his bell. All these cheers and whistles built up Percy's hopes and dreams into a near unbreakable wall.

"I'll join you," added Thomas. "If you think you're going out on your own, dream on. There's no way you're going alone."

Percy was surprised at Thomas' loyalty.

"Thomas?"

"Percy, an engine like Tyler would have the strength and guts to tear you apart if you're not careful. If you're going to go look for Caitlyn, back-up is needed. C'mon, don't be the idiot everyone thinks you are."

Percy considered. Thomas was right. Percy was brave, but if he went on his own, he probably wouldn't come back.

So, Percy accepted Thomas' offer for him to go with the saddle tank and, whistling bravely, the two set off out the yards into the distance. James, Emily and Toby watched them leave.

"They'll be okay, won't they?" wondered Emily.

"Of course," assumed James confidently. "If either of them have half a brain, they'll come back with Caitlyn and they'll be okay."

"Yes, don't worry, Emily. Those two are there for on another, thick and thin they've been through. All will end well," added Toby surely. No-one heard the," I hope," on the end of his sentence.

* * *

Wow. Certaintly a roller coaster of emotions goin on here, huh? Ah well, I guess that's what keeps a story good, is stuff of that caliber. Hehe. ^^' But anyways, we've discovered Tyler's whereabouts, he's the dirty, scabby git who's got Caitlyn, and Thomas and Percy have gone off to find her. But one engine is still concerened. Will Toby's fears for Thomas and Percy rear their ugly heads or will the two tank engines bring our - erm... 'damsel' home safe? Find out in the grand finale of ''Percy: A New Hero'! Now served with virtual popcorn and cheques for 600 internets. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Well, this is it. The Grand Finale of 'Percy: A New Hero'! Result! ^^ This is the chapter in which it all happens - the action, the heroism, the snidey comments... the list goes on ! 8D Here, you find what happens. Are Toby's fears justified or will everything be okay ? Read on, my friends ! Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

As the sun set, an ear-wrenching laughter erupted from the Forest, sending roosting birds high into the air, fleeing from the noise to find somewhere else peaceful to sleep.

In a derelict siding, surrounded by towering firs and soaring oaks, a rusty, black megalomaniac of a Thompson Class B1 let his sickening guffaws of greed ring through the still air. He looked round and snarled at another engine; a worried, half repaired purple 'Jinty', passing him questionable stares.

"Well, my dear Caitlyn. Just you and me, huh? How thrilling! Yes! Ha! Now, shall we stare at the stars or remain ghostly silent all night, mmm?" Tyler hooted loudly at his sarcastic advance, thinking it was funny.

Caitlyn cocked an eyebrow up, furrowing another. When she first saw Tyler, she'd been suspicious of him. But now, she was under the impression he had quite a problem up there.

"I think you need to go to the works – you may have a rivet or two loose in your smokebox," she stated, letting her hot breath fly away as fog on the cold air.

Tyler wheeshed harshly in her face, spitting at her as he spoke. "Oh, are we getting all feisty now huh? Well, I like a feisty one to start off with, but once everything works out, I'll tone you down right. Yeah, I'm quite sure you won't be the little firebrand you are now, when you're under my control round here. Heh."

"What are you babbling about?'Control' and 'tone me down'? What is that?"

"Haven't I told you? Oh, I am such a naughty boy, aren't I? Like that, don't you? Well, I'd like Sodor. Our types need to be understood. We can't be run by a fat pig in a black dress that eats bacon sandwiches all day now, can we? Hmm? So, once I have Sodor under my control, you and I shall rule together. Others will bow to us; we will rule them and make this a new haven for engines. Everywhere." Tyler smiled evilly and let out an insane whoot of laughter, leaving the sound to fill the blackening sky.

"You're nuts. You're completely stark raving!" Caitlyn was horrified. Tyler wanted to rule Sodor? But that couldn't happen. Someone had to stop him. Anybody, she wasn't choosy. But someone who had a grain of sense would be nice. Better than this crazy engine. "The Fat Controller is a good man - at least he knows when someone's gone cuckoo in the smokebox!"

Tyler growled impatiently. "Shut it sweet, or you're getting special treatment."

"I think you're the one who needs it," countered Caitlyn staunchly.

Tyler puffed up close to Caitlyn, so close he was right in her face and the front of his buffers were on the open holes that Caitlyn's used to be bolted to.

"Listen, I spotted a nice cliff down that there old line," sneered Tyler, glancing quickly to an old track that ran off into the trees. "Real nice. Great view, no buffers and I'd reckon a 3000 foot drop. Sound nice to you?"

Caitlyn shivered. "I think I need to shut my trap," she murmured quietly.

"That's right. You got it, Caitlyn, my darling little girl. Oh my, you're sharp," scorned Tyler ironically. And with that he puffed down the line a few feet. He was too occupied with his desire for Sodor to hear Caitlyn's remark.

"Sharper than you, by a long shot."

Meanwhile, Thomas and Percy chuffed along the line, their lamps shining the way forward into the inky black night. The rails hummed, their pistons whooshed steadily and clouds of steam poured from the tank engines' funnels as they progressed.

"You scared, Percy?" asked Thomas gently.

Percy was terrified as he looked at Thomas. "If I were a human, I'd be turtling."

Thomas had to express amusement at that one. His pleased, happy tannoy of laughter spread into the nothingness and cold around them. Percy frowned cluelessly, wondering why Thomas was laughing at such a tense time. He then realized he must've said something funny. He smiled a small smile.

"Oh, that was funny," chuckled Thomas as he settled. "Know what that means, Percy?"

"No."

"Oh, well, it means –" Thomas stopped. What did it mean? He shrugged it off – there were more important things to worry about. Like Caitlyn, for instance.

"Thomas?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it natural – t-to be this scared?"

Thomas thought for a moment. "Not usually, Percy. Not usually. But given the time of day..." He trailed off.

"But it's night time."

"It's an expression Percy. It means in a certain situation. But yeah, given the time of day, and the situation we're in, I'd say yes. It is natural to be this scared."

Percy stared down at his buffers and the whooshing, blurred line beneath him. His heart thumped in time with the clacking of his wheels. He gulped. What was he letting himself in for? He felt like turning back now. '_I can't,' _he reminded himself. _'I must do this. I need to.'_

"Who goes there?"

Both engines gasped in terror as their brakes were applied. Percy shivered nervously; he was shivering so badly, his parts seemed to shake. Thomas tried to calm his rapid breathing before he spoke.

"Who is it? Show yourself!"

Then, a dim, greyish – yellow headlamp blinked on in the darkness and there was the grating sound of pistons pumping. A little while later, a face appeared. A face Thomas and Percy wanted to see.

"Hello, boys," greeted Tyler mockingly.

"Tyler," muttered Thomas, acknowledging him.

Tyler smirked. "Come to join the show?"

"Just to obtain an article." Thomas decided to play Tyler's game. "Where is she?"

"Follow the leader, follow the leader," called Tyler merging into the black. Thomas was about to follow.

"Thomas! Have you gone round the bend? We can't trust him."

"He has Caitlyn. We have to," and Thomas forged away into the dark. Percy, nervous and frightened, had no choice but to scuttle after Thomas.

Tyler backed into the trees, chortling as he swayed this way and that. Thomas followed on, frowning and pumping his pistons harder when the line became steeper. Percy lagged on behind, worried that a wolf would jump out at him or a bat fly from the canopy above and scare the living daylights out of him, then squeaking in alarm and racing to catch up. It took a while, but soon, they all reached the spot.

Tyler swung his lamp on Caitlyn. "My bright little star, ain't she?"

Caitlyn screwed her eyes shut to not be blinded by Tyler's light, even though it was dim. She then opened one. And gasped with relief.

"Thomas?" She then looked behind the E2 and her heart fluttered. No. It wasn't him. It couldn't be...

'_Am I seeing things? Probably. An engine would need eight floodlights to see in this. But..? Yes...Yes. Yes, it is. Oh my God! He came for me! All this time and I never thought...'_

Caitlyn was lost for words. She never thought he would, but he had. Her real star was shining for her. Her love had come for her... and she'd doubted him. She told herself off in her head, then, as she spoke his name, her mouth went dry and her heart skipped a beat.

"Percy...?"

Percy smiled shyly, trying not to let the fear show on his face.

"Well, well, tanks," Tyler started. "I see you've decided to make the wise choice and agree to my terms. Very wise."

"What terms?" asked Thomas suspiciously. "You never said anything."

Tyler chuckled disturbingly. "Right then. You hand me Sodor, I'll give you back your puffball. You don't hand me Sodor, a 3000 foot drop will be very happy to have her and the smelting industry makes better money than ever."

Caitlyn was staggered. No way. She didn't want Percy, Thomas and all her friends to go. No way.

"Please Thomas, accept the deal. I know I may sound absolutely batty, but it's the only way," she called despairingly.

Thomas thought Caitlyn was batty. "You are batty, Caitlyn. Have you chopped off your funnel and fed it to some squirrels? There's no way I'm gonna accept that deal."

"You want me to die?"

Thomas caught his breath. "No, of course not. You got another plan in blueprint? Cos I'd love to use that, instead of this."

"Please Thomas, accept!"

Tyler growled in ecstasy, amused at Caitlyn's desperateness. Thomas growled in anger, the sound from him as fierce as that of an alpha lion warding off intruders. And Tyler was the intruder.

Without warning, Thomas charged at Tyler, banging into him, taking the B1 by complete surprise. Tyler cried out and roared at Thomas, fighting, with rising steam pressure and spinning wheels from the both of them.

Percy hurried up to Caitlyn, not wanting to be involved in the affray.

"Caitlyn!"

"Percy!"

"Oh, I've been so worried! Are you okay? Has that evil piece of work got his dirty buffers on you? Has he hurt you?"

"Yes, no, and no. And I've been worried too. For you. I wondered if you'd be okay."

Suddenly there was an ear-splitting crunch. Both looked. Thomas, badly scratched, hurried past them, terror written all over his face; wide eyes, wild, frantic glances back were all part of the mind branding picture. Then, Tyler thundered by. His boiler was badly scratched but his tender had been badly dented and was leaking coal in a thick lumpy trail. But the rage on his face was colossal. Enough to not care about his tender.

Percy gingerly buffered up behind Caitlyn and hurried up the old line. Soon he emerged on the cliff top. It hung over a steep long drop, with the line splitting off into a V-shape. One ended at a thick, tall tree trunk and the other dangled over the cliff edge. The sun was rising steadily, basking the cliff in orange.

Then, out of the blue, there was another crunch as Tyler rammed into Thomas, sending him flying into the old tree trunk. Thomas screamed as his bunker crumpled in and there was a loud crack as several components in his cab snapped and broke away.

Thomas groaned, tears of hurt leaking from his eyes. "Ohh... oh, God... Not – ideal... The pain... pain..."

Tyler then turned to face Percy, his eyes burning with madness and supremacy. He puffed slowly up to the 'Jinty' and saddle tank, glaring at them with a wide, hot stare and an unsettling grin. Both shivered, shaking fearfully.

Caitlyn was terrified. Tyler had now lost it. Totally. She'd heard of this many times, but had never seen it for herself. Until now. And it freaked her out. Completely. Her heart thumped wildly, screaming at her to get out, but she couldn't move. She'd frozen. Her worst nightmare was staring her in the face. Caitlyn felt very small and was very disturbed.

"Thank you, Percy!" hooted Tyler and buffered up to Caitlyn, snatching her off Percy, who just stood there, horror-struck at the events unfolding in front of him. Tyler shoved Caitlyn towards the cliff so hard, he derailed her. The 'Jinty' now lay on her side, panting hard to try and escape the blinding fear tearing her apart.

Tyler screeched loudly as he went to face Percy. "Your turn... to PERISH!"

Percy let out a small, petrified squeak and he feared it might be his last. Then, he realized that Tyler was nearly a meter or so away from the cliff edge. If he could push Tyler all the way off...Tyler's tender had lost enough coal and he was sufficiently damaged enough for Percy to stand a chance.

'_Well, goodbye world. This is it. I love you, Caitlyn. Never forget it.'_

Breathing his last breath, Percy whistled loudly and lurched aggressively forwards. He bashed into Tyler and began pushing as hard as he could. Tyler applied his brakes and smirked as he watched Percy struggle. Then, Tyler slipped violently backwards. He was surprised and applied his brakes harder. But that was barely any use. Slowly but surely, Tyler was slipping backwards towards the edge of the cliff. Percy, spurred on by Tyler slipping, pushed harder. Tyler tried hard, but with barely and steam and no more coal, he couldn't stop himself. He began yelling and begging for Percy to stop.

"No! Percy, please, stop! I'm sorry I took Caitlyn! Honest I am! No more, please! Please! No, no!"

But Percy shut his eyes, ignoring Tyler and carried on pushing. He stopped as Tyler began to tip cab first over the cliff edge.

"Oh... oh.. whaaaaaa... NOOOOOOO-OOOOOO-OOOOOOOOO!"

Percy watched in amazement as Tyler disappeared over the cliff, the black shape shrinking until it was nothing. He'd done it. He'd actually done it! He'd saved Sodor! A sense of euphoria and relief flooded through him.

"I... I did it. I did it. I did it! I ACTUALLY DID IT! I SAVED THE ISLAND OF SODOR!" and Percy broke into a fit of cheering and whistling which echoed victoriously into the early morning sky.

Thomas whistled wearily to share some of Percy's spoils when he gasped in alarm.

"Percy, Caitlyn! Look out!"

Percy glanced and sprung into action. The cliff under Caitlyn was crumbling - fast! She started to panic.

"Oh! Ooh, ooh, no, no help! Percy, help! HELP !"

Percy hissed steam and hurried over, dreading what would happen. As soon as he came within a meter, it happened. The ground gave way completely and Caitlyn began to tumble down the sheer cliff face.

"! PERCY!"

His heart plummeted.

"CAITLYN!"

* * *

O_O; Holy muppetcaking shoot. What on earth...? I can't even... I'm honestly lost for words on this one. Percy and Thomas have set out to destroy Tyler and what happens...? So, looks like this is it, right? WRONG ! Just one more chapter to go and this is done ! 8D YES ! Stay tuned for the last chapter of 'Percy: A New Hero' to find out what happens !


	8. Chapter 8

Well, folk, here it is. The very last chapter in 'Percy:A New Hero'. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Two months. Two whole months had passed. Things were different now. The happy atmosphere of chattering engines and bright smiles was gone. As a ghastly memorial, a world where no-one was smiling, depression reigned and where grief caught everyone in its tight grip remained.

After the accident, Percy had run Thomas back to Tidmouth where he'd explained what had happened to the Steam Team. He'd ordered Gordon to go with a crane to bring her back whilst James had been close behind with a flat truck.

When the three had returned, shock stabbed everyone and left their emotions to die; Caitlyn was nearly unrecognisable. Her paint was terribly scratched, cuts and bruises framed her unconscious, porcelain face, two of her six driving wheels were gone, the rest were badly crunched, her boiler had a huge gash and was bent in, her tanks were ripped apart like paper and her cab seemed to have taken a trip through a car crusher.

The workmen at the repair yards were amazed to find Caitlyn in such a state, but said they would do all they could to fix her. No-one had bothered to recover Tyler; they all said he could rot away for what'd he'd done. And no-one knew if Caitlyn would be back – or how long it'd take...

No-one could escape the grief that came with the news. Within the two months, anyone and everyone knew about what happened. All were badly struck. Thomas didn't talk to Annie, Clarabel or Daisy on his branch, Mavis couldn't convince Toby to open up, Gordon couldn't pull the express with the strength and desire he usually did and even the diesels were silenced.

But, of course, no engine was more badly affected than Percy. He wouldn't even come out of the sheds for a month. He then knew he had to work sooner or later, so he came out to shunt. But he wouldn't take goods trains or deliver the mail. He was sure that Caitlyn had died and it was all his fault. He felt like a taught rope had been cut and his life wasn't worth anything now. He just wandered aimlessly around the yards, pushing the surprisingly co-operative trucks into place – it seemed that even they were shocked by Caitlyn's accident. But Percy didn't know that he would soon get a shock that would rock him and break him.

A couple of days after, Percy was shunting when James rolled by with an empty flatbed. The saddle tank didn't even steal a glance. But couple of minutes later, James came back with a full flatbed – and the load caught Percy's attention. It was a load of broken engine parts. Three crumpled driving wheels, parts of a square firebox and a smashed whistle were amongst the pieces piled high on the truck. But what Percy saw as well as those was the limit for him. His sanity nearly reached breaking point. Among the parts was a bent sheet of scratched purple metal. It was like it was squashed like an accordion then stretched back flat. And on it was a yellow number. 14.

Percy's eyes shrunk. An eyelid twitched and his mind whirled. No. No way. She wasn't. She couldn't be. She just couldn't be. As James moved solemnly off, Percy's eye's stayed glued to the truck until it disappeared. He couldn't believe it. She was gone. His loved one, Caitlyn the Purple 'Jinty', was scrapped.

Gasping for breath, he shot out of the yards onto the open line. He had to get away. Any trace of her. She was like a sense he had to eradicate. No matter what. If she was gone, he had to move on – that was imperative. But he couldn't.

Later that evening, Percy was at the cliff where they fell. He wanted to end. What was the point? Caitlyn was gone, so there was nothing left for him to have and protect. Then he thought. If Caitlyn was up there, she'd be fuming with him. Percy had fought to save her. She wouldn't want him to die with her. She'd want him to live on for her and she'd be waiting. Percy stared at the sky, brave, burning tears in his eyes.

"I'll live for you, Caitlyn. I won't let you down... even if I did before."

Percy sighed as the wind gently whistled, making the leaves of the forest shake. He then looked down and frowned. Tyler's wrecked body was there, probably lying crumpled at the bottom. Percy spat vehemently over the cliff edge and snarled," You got what was coming, you monster."

He then puffed down the line back to the yards, feeling determined but forlorn. Caitlyn may not be here now, but at least he'd live on. For her. When he arrived back home, the sun was setting, bathing the sky in orange, blue and... purple. Percy smiled sadly as he rolled onto the turntable, thinking of her as her colour streaked itself across the clouds. The table clunked and whirred, rotating the saddle tank slowly around. It soon ground to a stop and Percy backed into a full engine shed. Thomas, on his left, smiled expectantly. Percy smiled gently back.

"You okay, Percy?"

"Mmm. I promised her. I'll live on for her, Thomas."

"Some dedication, I'll call that."

Percy froze. A shiver ran through him. He knew that voice. He looked slowly round to his right. There stood a purple 0-6-0 3F Fowler tank engine. It had yellow lining on its glorious purple paint and the number 14 shone proudly on its bunker. And, in beautiful, curly writing, across its tank, was the name Percy thought he'd never see again.

"CAITLYN!"

Caitlyn gave a friendly, slightly sultry smile. "Hello, my friend."

Percy was overcome with joy. His friend – no, love was back! But how?

"H-how did you? – I-I mean, I-I thought you were –"

Caitlyn laughed. Then stared at her buffers. "Well, I was, but I'm not now."

"H-how?"

Caitlyn mused for her response. She soon found a good one.

"Come with me, Percy."

"Where are we going?"

"Come on!"

Caitlyn puffed out the shed, whistling loudly. Percy hurried excitedly after her. Caitlyn led the way onto the main line, where she slowed down. Percy bustled alongside. The two continued down the line in silence for a while. Percy was over the moon that Caitlyn was back. He just couldn't believe it.

'_Oh, Percy, you silly little engine! You knew she wasn't gone but those flatbed parts made you think other wise? Oh, you really are stupid sometimes! But... she's really back. This isn't a dream. This here is the real deal! But I still can't believe it...'_

Caitlyn was equally happy to be back.

'_Well, I certainly am surprised at Percy. It's like the silly boy thought I'd been scrapped. Hehe. He really can be silly. Percy may be a gullible little engine, but he's my gullible little engine. I'd best ask him though...'_

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

Caitlyn paused a while. "Why did you think I was scrapped?"

"A couple of days earlier, James pulled a flatbed of engine parts away. It nearly killed me – I thought it was you broken up."

Caitlyn laughed heartily. "Oh, Percy you gullible cupcake of an engine! Those were parts that were beyond repair. It turned out that workmen in England had found a spares 'Jinty' and used parts from that to fix me. It'll take a while for me to get used to it though – I feel like a jigsaw with all these new parts inside me," she complained, wheeshing steam as the two puffed along.

Percy smiled, chuckling. Caitlyn often came out with quotes like that which made him smile. Then, something came to mind which he'd wanted know for a while.

"Caitlyn?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember back at the Quarry? When you were giggling at something but wouldn't tell me what?"

"Yes?"

"What was it?"

Caitlyn thought for a moment, remembering.

"Ah, yes. I was chuckling because... because..." Caitlyn wondered how to put this. Percy waited patiently for her to answer.

"Okay. I was chuckling because of what you did. The way you looked away, as if you'd done something wrong."

"Did I?"

"No, of course not. I just found it..." Caitlyn trailed off.

"Found it what?" asked Percy.

"... Cute."

"Y-You think I'm cute?" Percy was surprised.

"Uh-huh. Very cute. And sweet. And... brave."

Percy blushed hard. Caitlyn smiled, looked up at the dark orange sky and switched on her lamp. Percy switched on his and the two began for home.

They started off in silence, taking in what conversation had been exchanged. Percy's blush was glued to his face as he cruised down the line with Caitlyn. Soon, fog began to coat the line in a thick blanket. It was warm, and wisped comfortably between the engines' wheels. Percy gazed at Caitlyn; an attractive pink was colouring her delicate face. Percy's love for her grew stronger. He thought now was the perfect time.

"C-Caitlyn...?"

"Yes..?"

Percy gulped hard. "I've, err, been wanting to – to say this for, uh... a while now... and, err... " He trailed off, staring into her large, shining eyes.

Caitlyn gave an expectant soft smile. "Yes?"

Percy gulped again. "I-I... I, err..." He looked away before smiling, sighed gently before saying the words he'd wanted to say for the last six months. "I love you."

Caitlyn gasped, her pink cheeks flashed to red and she wheeshed loudly, steam billowing everywhere.

'_Oh my god... He loves me? I'd never thought he'd say... Oh, wow...'_

Caitlyn was stunned. The engine she'd considered as a close friend for a while actually loved her? She was star-struck. She'd thought she'd have to pop the question. Her heart raced and her eyes shimmered.

"R-really?"

"Yes."

Caitlyn exhaled carefully and beamed a big smile of affection. "You know what, P-Percy? S-so do I."

Percy caught his breath. Was she having him on? Or not?

"R-r-really?"

"Y-yeah. I love you."

"Heh. M-me too."

Percy felt very proud of himself; he'd finally been able to let it out. He loved Caitlyn. She loved him. He'd saved Sodor. She'd saved him. He felt nothing could tear them apart. Not only that, he felt they were closer than ever and that the power of their newfound love would forever encase them in an unbreakable bond.

* * *

Well, there we go. After nearly half a year of frustration, blood, sweat, toil, mind blocks, tears, lack of insparation and lack of enthusiam, I, Twin - Tailed Callie xx have brought 'Percy:A New Hero' in it's full glory, piece by piece, onto for your enjoyment. I really hope you've enjoyed reading it. It is my first story, just be aware, so postive comments and constructive criticism are very much appreciated but NO flaming or bashing. That stuff will be deleted. If I get a lot of attention on this here, I might upload it onto DA and see what happens. Don't fret: this isn't my only story. Hell no ! I've got many more ideas in my head to share on FanFiction! As to what they are, well, you'll have to stick around to find out. But, for now, this is Twin - Tailed Callie xx out. Bye ! :D


End file.
